Program Director/Principal Investigator (Bernstam, Elmer Victor) Abstract Genomic analysis of individual patients is now affordable and therapies targeted to specific molecular aberrations are being tested in clinical trials. However, even highly-specialized physicians at leading academic centers are not equipped to apply genomic information available in publically available sources to clinical- decision-making concerning individual patients. Our central hypothesis is that we can develop informatics tools to support personalized cancer treatment as standard of care rather than one off exceptions. We will: 1) implement a bioinformatics pipeline for processing molecular data into actionable profiles, 2) create and maintain a database of therapeutic implications of common genomic aberrations using automated processing of publically-available sources and 3) develop tools to summarize and present patient-specific advice to clinicians. These tools will be based on existing technologies and publicly available data sources. Once tested, we will make these tools available via appropriate open source license. PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 06/09) Page Continuation Format Page